omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha Profile Template
Mecha Summary This section provides a summary/information about who or what this mecha is. If you are unsure about who this mecha is, it is highly recommended the relevant Wikia page (for the verse that the mecha is in), or Wikipedia for more information on that specific mecha in question. Make sure to describe who, or what this mis in your own words instead of just straight up copy+pasting from the page that you obtained your information from. Mecha Statistics Tiering: This part of the section describes what tier the mecha is currently in, as well as providing a classification of how strong said mecha is in question. (May not be needed if this term is not used) Verse: This part of the section describes the name of the series, or franchise that the mecha is from. When filling this part in, always provide a link to the Verse page in question! Name: This part of the section is for any notable titles the mecha has been given. Nicknames and the likes can also be mentioned or used here as well Gender: This section is mainly for the pilot(s) themselves, however if a Mecha has a gender, then mention it Age: This part of the section describes how old said mecha is (In addition, age for the pilot can be given) Classification: This part of the section describes said mecha's classification is, whether it's a standard mech or something else entirely Pilots: '''This part of the section is to describe the people who pilot or utilize the mecha in question '''Power Source: '''This part of the section is used to state what empowers the mecha in question (I.E Solar Energy) '''Mecha Dimensions (Height): '''This section is to list how tall the mecha is '''Materials: '''What materials comprise this mecha and or type of source make up it's interior '''Special Abilities: This part of the section describes a list of the special abilities that he/she/it showcased throughout the series. Destructive Ability: This part of the section describes how much damage to the surrounding environment a mecha is capable of, or the ability to battle competitively against mechas who are capable of doing that much damage (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Speed: This part of the section describes how fast he/she/it is able to move in a combat situation. Travel speed and combat speed can be considered different in terms of value if said mecha's movement speed is aided by an external device that allows them to move faster than normal (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Lifting Ability: This part of the section describes said mecha's ability to lift, or move objects. The stats for this is usually expressed in kilograms (kg), which is listed as a specific Class listed in the Lifting Ability page. Note that if a mecha's Lifting Ability is higher than the opponent's, he/she/it will be able to physically move around the other in a close-quarters situation (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Striking Ability: This part of the section describes how strong said mecha's physical attacks are; basically explains said mecha's ability to trade blows with a character of a specific strength (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Durability: This part of the section describes the capability for said mecha to withstand attacks from a different character of specific attack strength (Which varies depending on said character's Destructive Ability/Striking Strength (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Stamina: This part of the section describes how long he/she is able to fight effectively in a combat situation (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Range: This part of the section describes the distance the mecha's attacks/abilities are able to cover (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Intelligence: Self-explanatory (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Feats: This part of the section lists the major feats that the mecha has showcased throughout the series, including feats of strength, speed, as well as the ability to withstand different forms of attacks. Versions: This part of the section is used to indicate any of said mecha's transformation stages/power-ups/timelines. Write these transformations/power-ups/timelines here, and bold them. Other Attributes List of Equipment: This part of the section lists down the starting equipment that the mecha starts off with, as well as the equipment that the character has access to throughout the series (including any new equipment that the character is able to obtain). Notable Attacks/Techniques: This part of the section describes a list of abilities, as well as attacks that said mecha uses throughout the series. It is recommended that you provide a detailed explanation as to what these abilities/techniques can do. Extra Info: Any extra information that could be attributed towards this mecha can be posted here. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Important Pages